sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Warner Bros 27 All Star Laff A Lympics World Tour Versão de MinneTails58
em:American animated television series, Crossover television series, Sports television series e mais 37 =Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour= Última edição por KKDisney (talk | contribs) 3 meses atrás (dif) Tamanho actual: 14990 bytes (+8) EDITAR COMENTÁRIOS COMPARTILHAR---- Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour is an upcoming American sports-comedy animated television series, baing based on the original series created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears for Hanna-Barbera Productions. Unlike the original, it also contains other Warner Bros. cartoon characters besides the Hanna-Barbera ones, as well as Sonic the Hedgehog and WolfBoy (introduced in Season 2's second half) under brand licence agreement. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it will air on Netflix in October 2020, with first-run rights moving to WB Kids in April 2021. Contents http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Warner_Bros.%27_All-Star_Laff-A-Lympics_World_Tour# hide#Plot #Characters ##The Looney Tuners ##The Scooby Doobies ##The Yogi Yahooeys ##The Really Rottens ##The Villainous Villains ##Announcers/guests #Episodes #Voice cast #Production #Trivia PlotEditar Five teams, the Looney Tuners, the Scooby Doobies, the Yogi Yahooeys, the Really Rottens and the Villainous Villains, travel around the world doing sports, from the most well-known ones to several bizarre ones, to win a prize. Each episode is split into two parts, each one set in a different location, either real of from the WarnerVerse. CharactersEditar ''The Looney Tuners''Editar Consisting of slapstick characters (Note: Team Sonic & Dani & Doggy & 86 Chick , Sonic Classico, Lego, Wag and Rose are exceptions, since despite being action characters, they have some comedic traits). *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Looney Tuners. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Bugs' best friend/occasional rival and the co-leader of the Looney Tuners. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Bugs and Daffy's other best friend. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Porky's girlfriend. *'Jerry Mouse' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by Rick Zieff) - TBD *'The Doggie Family', consisting of: **'George Doggie' (voiced by Billy West) - the patriarch of the Doggie family. **'Linda Doggie' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - George's wife and the matriarch of the Doggie family. **'Tyler Doggie' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Karen Doggie' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Robbie Doggie' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **'Jillian Doggie' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Kevin Doggie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Joe Doggie' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD *'Sam Pussycat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Bobo Pussycat' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (also voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - Bugs and Lola's protégés. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - a trio of siblings known for their extreme zaniness. *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the team's accident-prone mechanic. *'Droopy' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a Basset Hound that moves slowly and talks in a jowly monotone voice. *'Team Sonic & Dani & Doggy & 86 Chick' consisting of: **Sonic o Ouriço (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)) - Team Sonic Leader ". **Miles Tails Prower (voiced by Bill Farmer)) - The team's prone mechanic. **Knuckles o Equidna (voiced by Bret Iwan) - Sonic´s Rival and Best Friend **Amy Rose (also voiced by Michelle Ruff')') - Sonic´s Love **Shadow o Ouriço (also voiced by Dan Green)) Sonic´s Rival **Team Dani consisting of: **Dani The Dog (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Team Dani Leader **Silver The Hedgehog (also voiced by Josh Keaton))' '''The Co-Leader of The Team Dani **Cream a Coelininha (also voiced by Tress MacNeille)) TBD **Cheese The Chao (also voiced by Bob Bergen)) Cream´s Pet. **Minnie (voiced by Russi Taylor)) TBD **Team Doggy consisting of: **Doggy The Dog (also voiced by Bill Farmer) Team Doggy Leader **'Cosmo a Planta (voiced by Nika Futterman) The Co-Leader of The Team Doggy **Rouge The Bat (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily)TBD **Vanilia a Coelininha (also voiced by Russi Taylor)) Cream´s Mother ** Margarida (also voiced by Tress MacNeille)) TBD **Team 86 Chick consisting of: **86 Chick The Dog (also voiced by Bob Bergen)) Team 86 Chick Leader **Donald Duck (also voiced by Daniel Ross)) ' The Co-Leader of The Team 86 Chick **Miau The Dog (also voiced by Josh Keaton))' TBD''' **'Dusty The Dog '(also voiced by Danny Cooksey)) TBD **Manic o Ouriço (voiced by Dan Green)) TBD *Sonic Classico (voiced by Daniel Ross)) *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Rose' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD ''The Scooby Doobies''Editar Consisting of action/mystery-solving characters. *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - the leader of the Scooby Doobies. *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's best friend/owner and the co-leader of the Scooby Doobies. *'Blue Falcon' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dynomutt' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Captain Caveman' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Jonny Quest' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Hadji' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Freakazoid' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Bunnicula' (voiced by Chris Kattan) - TBD *'Harold' (voiced by Brian Kimmet) - TBD *'Chester' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Secret Squirrel' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Morocco Mole' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ''The Yogi Yahooeys''Editar Consisting of Hanna-Barbera slapstick characters. *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Yogi Yahooeys. *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Yogi's best friend and the co-leader of the Yogi Yahooeys. *'Cindy Bear' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Yogi's girlfriend. *'Fred Flintstone' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Barney Rubble' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'George Jetson' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Huckleberry Hound' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Quick Draw McGraw' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Baba Looey' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Grape Ape' (also voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Pixie and Dixie' (also voiced by Billy West and also by Tom Kenny, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. Jinks' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' (also voiced by Charlie Adler and also by Jim Cummings, respectively) - TBD *'Yakky Doodle' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD ''The Really Rottens''Editar Consisting of Hanna-Barbera and some Warner Bros. non-dangerous villain characters (Note: Tom Cat is a member of the team, since he is shown as a villain most of time. Despite that, he assumes a neutral side, being aligned to the heroes sometimes, with Dastardly ending up to blame him for their failures). *'Dick Dastardly' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a cheater and the leader of the Really Rottens. *'Muttley' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Dastardly's sidekick/pet dog and the co-leader of the Really Rottens. *'The Great Fondoo' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Daisy Mayhem' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Dinky Dalton' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Dr. Zin' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Dirty Dalton' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Dastardly Dalton' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Tom Cat' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'McWolf' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Lobe' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Orbot' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Cubot' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD ''The Villainous Villains''Editar Consisting of dangerous villain characters (Note: Elmer Fudd and Elmyra Duff are exceptions, since they aren't technically dangerous). *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the leader of the Villainous Villains. *'The Brain' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the co-leader of the Villainous Villains. *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Mr. Badger' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Mr. Goat' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Elmyra Duff' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Montana Max' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - TBD *'Fluffy' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - TBD *'Snowball' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Velcro' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Stella' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD Announcers/guestsEditar *'Snagglepuss' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the main announcer of the series. *'Mildew Wolf' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - the other main announcer of the series. *'Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - one of the new announcers of the series. *'Ricky Mouse' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - one of the new announcers of the series. *'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - one of the new announcers of the series. As a running gag, he is injured during every turn he is given. *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - the narrator that always describes the city, the events and the ways of scoring. *'Pinky' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the Brain's sidekick who is seen in the audience, saying something stupid everytime one of the announcers asks him something. EpisodesEditar Contents http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Warner_Bros.%27_All-Star_Laff-A-Lympics_World_Tour_episodes# hide#Episodes ##Season 1 ##Season 2 ##Season 3 ##Season 4 ##Season 5 ##Season 6 EpisodesEditar Season 1Editar #''From Paris to FingerTown'' - The Laff-A-Lympics just began and the teams begin competing. ##'Locations:' Paris (France) and FingerTown ##'Guest(s):' Paris: Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. FingerTown: Flappy McFinger, Jasmine Todd and Eli. ##'Events:' Paris: Eiffel Tower Climb, Tour de France and Croissant Eating Contest. FingerTown: the BigFinger Hunt, Finger Throwing and Speedy Boy Gauntlet. ##'Winner:' Looney Tuners #''From Acme Acres to New Bark City'' - ##'Locations:' Acme Acres and New Bark City ##'Guest(s):' Acme Acres: Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird. New Bark City: Steven and Sarah Doggie. ##'Events:' Acme Acres: TBD, TBD and TBD. New Bark City: TBD, TBD and TBD. ##'Winner:' Looney Tuners #''From Sea to Sea'' - Brain does a experiment that if they don't cheat, they might win. However, Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella, had born as cheaters, decide to make cheat, without the Brain's knowledge. ##'Locations:' Hawaii and Madrid (Spain) ##'Guest(s):' Hawaii: Ruff and Reddy. Madrid: Speedy Gonzales. ##'Events:' Hawaii: Hula Contest, Volcano Run and TBD. Madrid: Soccer, TBD and Taco Making Contest. ##'Winner:' Villainous Villains (disqualified; because of Pinky revealing the cheats made by Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella (without the Brain not knowing it) by telling to the announcers), Scooby Doobies #''Cheating Heroes'' - The Great Fondoo accidentally turned the heroes into cheaters, and the Really Rottens into honest people. So, he, with the help of Tom, must have to reverse the effects. ##'Locations:' Japan and New York City ##'Guest(s):' Japan: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong. New York City: Top Cat. ##'Events:' Japan: Ping Pong, Kung Fu Battle and Baseball. New York: Statue of Liberty Climb, Taxi Battle Royal and Dance Off. ##'Winner:' Really Rottens (due to the spell) #''Fast Paced Hooligans'' - Dick Dastardly and Muttley find an energy drink that give them speed powers similar to the ones of Collin the Speedy Boy and Sonic the Hedgehog and use it to cheat in the episode's events. ##'Locations:' Mobius and Florida ##'Guest(s):' Mobius: Bark The Polar Bear, Charmy Bee Wave The Swallow and Sticks the Badger. Florida: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. ##'Events:' Mobius: Eggman's Mean Bean Machine Arcade Contest, Scavenger Hunt and Speedy Race. Florida: Swamp Boat Race, WackCar Race and Water Golf. ##'Winner:' Scooby Doobies #''Latin American Sports'' ##'Locations:' Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) and Buenos Aires (Argentina) ##'Guest(s):' Rio de Janeiro: Jorel's Brother. Buenos Aires: Hijitus ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is the first time a non-Warner Bros. character and a Cartoon Network guest character appear in the show. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' London (England) and Sydney (Australia) ##'Guest(s):' London: TBD. Sydney: Taz. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''TBD'' - ##'Locations:' Metropolis and Gotham City ##'Guest(s):' Metropolis: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman. Gotham City: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Robin. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is a DC Comics-themed episode. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' Dublin (Republic of Ireland) and Lisbon (Portugal) ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' Berlin (Germany) and Toronto (Canada) ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #'''Twas the Contest Before Christmas'' - ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is a Christmas-themed episode. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 2Editar #''Western Showdown'' ##'Locations:' New Mexico and Texas ##'Guest(s):' New Mexico: the Road Runner. Texas: Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''Fingers and Canadians'' ##'Locations:' FingerTown and Canada ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 3Editar #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 4Editar #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 5Editar #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 6Editar #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Voice castEditar *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Doggie, Droopy, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Plucky Duck and Dani The Dog *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie , Marvin the Martian, Cheese The Chao and 86 Chick The Dog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Cindy Bear *Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, and Linda Doggie *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry Mouse and Mildew Wolf *Rick Zieff as Spike Bulldog *Billy West as George Doggie, Pixie, Tom Cat and Elmer Fudd *Charlie Adler as Tyler Doggie, Buster Bunny, Augie Doggie, Dirty Dalton and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie, Rose and Daisy Mayhem *Tress MacNeille as Jillian Doggie, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Stella, Cream a Coelininha and Daisy Duck *Rob Paulsen as Kevin Doggie, Yakko Warner, Hadji, Baba Looey, Dastardly Dalton, Orbot and Pinky *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie and Elmyra Duff *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat, the Lobe and the Narrator *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat, Doggy The Dog and Miles Tails Prower *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Secret Squirrel and Mr.Jinks *Maurice LaMarche as Wile E. Coyote, the Great Fondoo, Dinky Dalton, Yosemite Sam, the Brain, Mr. Badger, Snowball and Velcro *Elizabeth Daily as Rouge The Bat *Josh Keaton as Lego, Silver The Hedgehog and Miau The Dog *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt, Barney Rubble, Muttley and McWolf *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Troy Baker as Blue Falcon *Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman, Morocco Mole, Doggie Daddy, Dick Dastardly and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Scott Menville as Jonny Quest *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid and Grape Ape *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula *Brian Kimmet as Harold *Sean Astin as Chester *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie, Cubot and Ricky Mouse *Steven Blum as Yakky Doodle *Eric Bauza as Dr. Zin *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max and Dusty The Dog *Sumalee Montano as Fluffy *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy *Russi Taylor as Vanilia a Coelininha and Minnie Mouse *Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose Amy Rose *Dan Green as Manic o Ouriço and Shadow o Ouriço *Bret Iwan as Knuckles o Equidna *Carlos Alazraqui as Sonic o Ouriço *Daniel Ross as Sonic Classico and Donald Duck *Nika Futterman as Cosmo a Planta ProductionEditar TriviaEditar *This is one of the first television productions since 2001 to feature the Hanna-Barbera Productions logo on the closing credits, followed by the Warner Bros. Animation logo. **In this case, it uses the 2017 version of the 1974 logo, used for the first time in the DTV film The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley replace their respective brothers, Dread Baron and Mumbly. *Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf reprise their roles as the main announcers. As a recurring gag, they confuse Dick Dastardly and Muttley with Dread Baron and Mumbly. *With the exception of the Looney Tuners (which consists of 30 characters) and the Yogi Yahooeys (which consists of 16 characters), each team consists of 13 members. *Unlike the original series, non-Hanna-Barbera properties, such as Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Collin the Speedy Boy, Bunnicula, The Doggies, The Pet Adventures of Lego and The Adventures of Hero-Man (introduced in Season 2's second half), appear as announcers/guests, with some being team members. **Not counting with guest stars, this list shows the number of characters per franchise to have a main/supporting role in the series: ***''Looney Tunes'': 22 ****''Animaniacs:'' 6 ****''Tiny Toon Adventures'': 5 ***''The Doggies:'' 15 ***''Yogi Bear and Friends:'' 17 ***''Sonic The Hedgehog & Dani The Dog & Doggy The Dog & 86 Chick The Dog: 22'' ***''The Pet Adventures of Lego:'' 5 ***''Laff-A-Lympics:'' 5 ***''Bunnicula:'' 4 ***''Tom and Jerry:'' 3 ***''Jonny Quest:'' 3 ***Mickey Mouse :3 ***''The Flintstones:'' 2 ***''Scooby-Doo:'' 2 ***''Droopy:'' 2 ***''Wacky Races:'' 2 ***''Freakazoid:'' 2 ***''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder:'' 2 ***''Collin the Speedy Boy:'' 1 ***''The Jetsons:'' 1 ***''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels:'' 1 *Blue Falcon in the series is based on his Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation. *Snowball from the Pinky and the Brain series is reintroduced as a member of the Villainous Villains. *Like the original, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley aren't part of the Scooby Doobies, but they appear as guests in this incarnation. *Sylvester Pussycat, Super Snooper and Top Cat are the only main Warner Bros. cat characters to not play in the events, appearing as guests, with the former assuming a neutral role (despite being aligned to the heroes) and the latter two appearing as allies to the hero teams. *Originally, the show was supponed to having backup segments like Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics, but it was dropped because the producers soon learned Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics was a Saturday morning block. *This is the first time that Dr. Eggman and Orbot and Cubot are on separate teams. *This is the first time that Amy and Cream, Minnie and Daisy are on separate teams. *Sometimes, there are episodes where the events take place at two fictional places and some episodes where the events take place at two real-life places.